


roman holiday

by lightningstars



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, im not sure??, roadtrip au and it just..happened, support your local badass guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningstars/pseuds/lightningstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon runs because he's a vampire and also because <i>fuck/i> there is a lot going on and he is just one kid. One kid who used to take accounting and worried about his performance with his band but now he's a g-ddamn vampire, he has this new life and ohg-d it really is too much.</i></p><p>
  <i>Raphael runs because Simon asked and Simon is home. Wherever they are Simon will always be home. And he runs with him because God there is nothing he wouldn't do for this fledgling and oh this isn't going to end well but Simon is grinning so maybe it's okay for now.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(They run because they're two kids who are so exhausted and find peace in a world that wants to wage war against them)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	roman holiday

**Author's Note:**

> look…im not even sure what this one. i didn’t even proofread it and it might be riddled with spelling errors but i created something. enjoy and everything my lovelies.

“Lets run away” Simon proposes one day and Raphael opens his mouth to counter the statement. But then he sees the desperate look in his eyes hidden behind a small smile and he gives in.

“Alright then”

Simon smiles, and he can see the relief all over his face and realizes that he never wants to see him troubled and would do anything for him. The thought terrifies him but he pushes it down and ignores it with all his willpower.

The two of them sneak out in the dead night, Simon holding bags of food while Raphael holds the clothes and some cash. They wander around, and for the first time in their lives both of them are completely and hopelessly lost. Simon is about to suggest going back, that maybe it was a horrible idea he had but then Raphael stumbles upon an abandoned car. Its yellow and small and absolutely disgusting but Simon’s eyes light up at the sight of it. 

They manage to break into the car and as luck would have it, spare keys sneak out from underneath the seat. With a laugh Simon takes the drivers seat, Raphael next to him and they immediately start driving off.

Raphael complains the entire time and Simon teases him with laughter still itching to come out. Simon gets more relaxed the further they go and Raphael wonders what it was that Simon needed to get away from. But he shrugs of the thought because at the end of the day he doesn’t mind. He’d run away with Simon a million times in a million different lifetimes. The idea still scares him but as he watches Simon’s face reflect off the different city lights he thinks that maybe this was one scary thought he could get used to.

Eventually the calls come in and each one goes straight to voicemail. At night they play each one, laughing at some while growing solemn at others. Clary calls him, worry and panic lacing every word she says and after her is Izzy. Isabelle, just as concerned but she adds in that she trusts him and what hes doing but to please call them back so Clary can stop panicking. Alec sends them a ‘good luck’ text and Jace adds in saying to always be safe and wear protection. Simon smiles and he tucks away his phone, still with no reply to give to Clary.

Raphael doesn’t receive any phone calls thankfully. He gets a message from Magnus saying that Spain has wonderful food and gives him a list of restaurants to go to. A soft smile appears on the edges of his lips, as he realizes that Magnus would always understand him. Lily and Eliot send him concerned texts, and remind him to eat. Or at least Lily does. Eliot just sends him a winking emoji and for a second Raphael is unsure what it refers to before he looks up and sees Simon fumbling with the GPS for the millionth time. With a soft sigh he puts his phone back in the pocket of his jacket and wonders how he got himself such friends.

"This car is a rental, look” Raphael announces

He got bored with the driving so he decided to finally look around the ‘pathetic excuse of a car’. Opening one of the compartments his eyes skimmed over the papers of the rental agreement and he barks out a laugh before showing Simon.

“Someone actually rented out this car”

“Now I feel less bad about stealing it” Simon replies back

“Someone actually rented out this car”

“I heard you Raphael, I’m blind not deaf”

“I cannot believe someone was willing to pay money to rent out this car”

“We stole it, what does that say about us?”

"We were desperate and we’re running away. It is not the same thing” Raphael counters, not realizing how easy it was for him to go along with the idea of the two being an ‘us’

Simon rolls his eyes, and a part of him wonders when the two got so close with each other that they began to pick up small little quirks. He pushes the idea out of his head and keeps bickering with the boy beside him. At nightfall he finally stops and Raphael looks up. He glances around the city and with a shrug gets out of the car, waiting patiently for Simon.

Simon bites the inside of his lip nervously and it hits him all of a sudden that he is in charge. Raphael gave up the reigns to him and with a deep breath he walks into the heart of the city. People are bustling about, some are screaming while others are crying. The crowd is thick and worry sets into Simon until he feels a hand clasp into his own. He looks to see Raphael standing beside him, with an encouraging smile. 

Simon tenderly closes his own fingers around Raphael’s hands and the two slowly start walking. For a while they’re quiet, taking in the sights of a city they know will never be their home. Eventually the end up in a square alone, staring up at a large majestic fountain. Their still holding hands and the stars are filling up the night sky and it looks as if something straight out of a romcom. He tells Raphael so, who rolls his eyes and tells him that hes too much of a sap.

He laughs again, and he pulls his phone out. He forces Raphael to sit down in front of the fountain and they take a picture. He looks at it and sees the signature smirk Raphael has on while also holding up bunny ears behind him. He grins, and saves the photo as his wall screen before turning back and facing the boy.

Simon drags Raphael away with him again, and they walk around the city again this time with a bit more of a giddy Simon. He pauses at every store and looks in every window. Raphael can’t help but be happy, can’t help but enjoy the time with him until he spies a bookstore. An honest to God bookstore, one thats small and would normally go unnoticed by many people. He excitedly tugs on Simon’s hands who looks into the direction that Raphael is. Raphael starts walking towards the store with a new found energy, almost as if he was a little kid who just saw the candy. They enter, a bell singing, alerting their presence.

The store is empty, save the one worker there. She gives them both a polite nod before going into the backroom leaving the entire place to themselves. Raphael lets go of Simon, but he doesn’t mind. He stands against the door and watches Raphael brush his hands against the books. Many of them look old, with faded out ink but Raphael doesn’t think hes ever seen anything more gorgeous. He eventually stops and picks up a book and Simon can’t see what it is but he watches how gentle Raphael is with the work and his heart melts. It hits him how precious Raphael is. Behind the tough exterior he was a soft child who was forced to grow too soon, it dawns upon him. Raphael catches him looking and quickly glances back down, as if he was caught doing something secretive. 

After a while Raphael shuts the book carefully and places it back ever so gently. He turns around and Simon waits for the facade to turn on but Raphael continues to be soft. He wonders if he was starting to trust him, just a little bit, and it registers onto him that he wants to be the person Raphael trusts with everything. Moments pass and a silence draws out, although it isn’t terribly uncomfortable. Raphael seems to be at peace for the first time since Simon met him and he wonders if Raphael needed to run away too.

Finally Raphael thinks that hes able to leave and he makes his way to the door. Simon picks up a camera, an old one that prints out Polaroid pictures and quietly puts down a ten dollar bill for it. The two exit the store, Raphael turning back for one final look. Simon snaps a picture of the inside, just as the door shuts. They stand in front of the store and look around the unfamiliar area and instinctively Raphael reaches for Simon’s hand again.

They walk again on the street, taking pictures of anything that seems amusing or something worth remembering. Eventually they come to a stop in front of a small cafe still open and Raphael drags Simon into a building for the second time that night. 

The cafe is small, and Raphael can hear music playing in the back. Hes fairly certain that its violin but it doesn’t really matter to him. Simon stands in line and orders them food and for once Raphael lets him choose for him. They get their meal in a to-go bag and leave the cafe, going to explore the city again.

Somehow they wind up back in front of their car, most likely by chance since neither of them could remember which direction they were supposed to go in. Raphael settles into the drivers seat while Simon happily sits in the passenger seat, endlessly talking about the sights. Raphael starts up the car and they leave the city, going to no destination although Raphael thinks that he could get used to a life like this. The thought scares him but not as much as it would have before.

Simon eventually falls asleep and Raphael is content with the silence. Hes always appreciated the quiet, growing with five other siblings was loud and messy. His mind could keep him occupied for ages, and for the first time in a long while he allowed it to wander. Hours passed, and he started to remember all his responsibilities and work he left behind. A tight closing feeling crept over him and his breaths came out sharper, harder and abruptly he came to a stop on the side of the street. Simon stirred beside him, rubbing his head from the sudden impact his head had made to the dashboard. 

“Raphael? Wha-” 

Raphael opens his door and stumbles out. His vision was blurring, all the voices and sounds were fading away. Concerned, Simon comes out to his side and carefully touches him, only to be slapped away by his hands. Raphael fell to the ground with a thud, struggling to find air. It felt as if he was in a pool and the water kept pushing him down, drowning his soul.

“Raphael? Raphael look at me. Look at me”

He struggles to get away from whoever was touching him until he felt someone grasping his face and pulling it upwards with a gentle, determined force. Blinking he made out Simon and relief flooded him. Someone was pulling him out of the pool, someone was dragging him back to safety with soothing words.

“Raphael look at me. Whats wrong?”

Raphael shakes his head again, letting out a shaky breath. “Its…its too much” he whispered, tears falling from his face.

“Don’t focus on the world. Focus on me.” Simon kisses the top of his forehead and wiped way his tears. He held Raphael, whispering soothing words into his ear until Raphael could breath easier. His head was on Simon’s chest and the sun was starting to peak out of the clouds. Shades of range and pink stream into the dark sky, birds sung and sounds of the world came back into Raphael. Taking a deep breath he nodded, starting to sit up straight.

“You okay?”

Raphael nods and gets up, brushing the dirt off his clothes. Simon sat back into his seat while Raphael slipped back into the drivers position. He didn’t bring up the panic attack and Raphael was eternally grateful for it. Rather he talked endlessly on movies and tv shows until Raphael stopped at another town.

They both get out; the town wasn’t as busy as the city but there were people still wandering about. Simon grabs a hold of his camera and drapes it around his neck with a large smile on his face. The two walked along the streets and like before they stopped at nearly every store and looked inside every window. 

After some time they wind up in a park, one with a large field and both lay down. They lie down on opposite sides of each other, the tops of their heads touching. Laughing Simon comments that they looked as if they were a part of a romcom again and Raphael rolls his eyes and says that Simon thought everything they did was a part of a romcom. Simon grinned to himself, his eyes staring up at the blue sky. Clouds were lazily making their way across with some birds flying around. It was peaceful and he liked it.

“Why did you want to run away?” Raphael suddenly asks

“I don’t know” Simon answered truthfully “I needed to get away. Why did you agree to run away with me?”

Raphael was quiet for a moment, “I wanted to do something for once” he finally said

Simon wasn’t sure how to answer that so he picks up the camera and takes a picture of them. It wasn’t until later that he looked at it and abruptly realizes that Raphael had a soft smile on his face and he looked happy. His heart swells up, but he pushes away the feeling. Back at the car Simon writes the date on the back and props the picture onto the dashboard.

Raphael looks at it, his expression unreadable. Without a word, he puts his feet up, and turns to talk to Simon, who switched places to drive. The two talk for hours, and Raphael eventually falls asleep. Simon looks at him, all the worry and responsibility wiped from his face. He looks peaceful and happy, and Simon wants to live in the moment forever. But it breaks, and later on Raphael wakes up. 

They wind up in another city but this time they don’t explore. They both stretch their legs out in the car and watch the people run around. Simon creates backstories for all of them while Raphael tells stories of them. One girl, Madison Simon calls her, has two little brothers and two older sisters. Her parents are divorced and she is very kind. Shes also a superhero Raphael adds in, but one on a distant planet. Theres a secret signal that she gets and she runs off to another planet, maybe Jupiter and she saves the people there. Its absolute rubbish but theres a sense of calmness to it, but soon night falls. Raphael looks over at Simon and takes a second to appreciate the content feeling he has. Simon looks back at him and all of a sudden Raphael forgets how to breathe. Its terrifying, but in a good way, he notes. Their faces draw closer, noses just touching.

“Can I kiss you?” Raphael whispers, his eyes focusing in on his lips

Simon lets out a shaky yes and Raphael takes that as his go to signal. He reaches over and grabs a hold of the side of his face. They press in together and its awkward and their noses both are squished in and there is nothing thats beautiful about it but its still the best thing either of them have ever experienced.

When they part Simon laughs and says that they are definitely a part of a romcom and Raphael smirks not replying. Seconds pass and Raphael realizes that he wouldn’t mind being in a romcom with Simon, that he wouldn’t mind spending his days with no real destination and it terrifies him but he thinks that this was one terrifying experience he wouldn’t hate.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr lovelies feel free to message me and stuff](http://www.isabellarosaline.tumblr.com)


End file.
